


Prompt: Angry Kiss

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: There were many romance tropes Levy adored, except one. Gajevy





	Prompt: Angry Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> From a Kiss askbox meme. Requested by Jadeoccelot.

There many romantic tropes Levy loved, ones that could make you sigh dreamily and close your eyes imagining it happening to her. This is something she did a lot, with Gajeel a lot in her mind, many somedays planned to do with him when the time was right as their relationship at the moment was just at that beginning stages where soft kisses and fingers touching that could make your stomach flutter and face burn.

There were many romantic tropes Levy loved.

Except for one.

Over and over she would read a couple arguing and angry and then the next moment they are kissing, the tension that had built up finally exploding in that way. Of course she didn’t hate the idea it just didn’t seem like it be a realistic reaction during a fight, even though her curiosity was there still despite how much she tried to remove it from her mind, so it might have been why it ended up happening between them. 

A dangerous mishap during a job had happened the fear of seeing him lying in a pool of blood in front of her seemed to make time stand still, since the next moment she was in a hospital bed bandaged up and Gajeel was in the one next to hers asleep but alive, Levy wanted to cry as she tried to move even though her body cried out in pain but she made her way to him, sitting on his cot her hand, which was bandaged, touching his face which seemed to wake him and he smiled at her.

“You idiot, You stupid Gajeel!.” Were the first words out of Levy’s mouth that it even surprised the script mage causing her face to heat up, “why did you do that, you could have died!” her hands had moved down to his chest balled into fists which made her bandages began to turn red singling the reopening of her wounds, “You could have died!” she repeated again.

“You’d’ve died too!” he growled back at her his red eyes narrowing as he tried to sit himself up, “what did you think ya were doin’ back there anyway I said I had it under control!”

“Well it didn’t look like it and obviously you weren’t!” she bite back at him as she narrowed her own eyes she could see his brown skin darken from the blush from anger growing on his face, something that only happened when he was really pissed off and it seemed in her own fear and anger she really pissed him off.

Good because she was pissed as well.

Seconds passed and before either knew it Levy pressed her lips against Gajeel’s pulling him by his hair closer to her as she pressed her dry chapped lips to his. It wasn’t as romantic as the books and plays made it seem, even when he returned it his large hand on the back of her head, his nails digging into her scalp as he pulled her closer as her mouth opened and tongue licked his lips which the iron dragon slayer happily opened his own mouth as well as the kiss became deeper as he laid back in bed Levy almost on top of him.

It didn’t fix anything and the feelings of fear and anger and everything else that was accumulating in her head and chest, but for a moment it seemed maybe Levy was getting through one thing to him and him to her as well.

I don’t want to lose you, idiot.


End file.
